dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Gotham City Police Department
Gotham City Police Department is the Police branch in Gotham City. History Gotham City Police Department was established in the early 1800's to replace local sherifs and has grown since. It has a massive Police force and in modern, most are corrupt offices on the payroll of Gotham's mobsters. The most prominent mobster who had his hand in every single area of Gotham City was Carmine Falcone who despite being put behind bars in the 1980's, was released and had a near 10 year dominance over Gotham City where he was virtually untouchable. Few cops such as James Gordon were the uncorrupt offices and knew exactly who the corrupt offices were and in most cases teamed together. Rise of Batman When Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City after having intense training with the League of Shadows, he formulated a plan to bring the corrupt and criminals to their knees as a vigilante, feeling the police were inadequete. After assuming a variety of equipment from Wayne Enterprises, he teamed with James Gordon and on his first night brought Carmine Falcone crashing down strapping him to a floodlight and with criminal evidence. News began spreading with rumours of a giant bat which began to annoy Commisioner Gillian Loeb who said that he declared the Batman an outlaw and should be arrested on sight issued a massive manhunt for Batman. When Batman was spotted at Arkham Asylum, Police gathered outside in numbers but all refused to enter until back up was here as all were frightened to enter. Sg. Gordon entered and found Batman with Rachel Dawes in his arms and dying. Gordon helped him get Rachel out before Batman left for the Batcave in the Tumbler with the Police giving chase in squad cars but Batman eventually lost them. Batman managed to unfold the plot to dsetroy Gotham orchastrated by Henri Ducard in collaboration with Jonathan Crane with the sole help of James Gordon who was suitable made to a Lieutenant afterwards. Alliance with Batman For the next year, Batman worked with the police mainly liasing with James Gordon and clamping down on criminal activity leaving criminals scared to do deals or take any criminal activity at night in fear of Batman, leaving the Police more capable of capturing criminals at night. The police and Batman weren't ready for the chaos unleashed by the Joker, a mass psychopathic criminal who's only intent was to create mayhem. He soon began testing Batman and the police like nothing before and poisoned Commisioner Loeb killing him, as well as Judge Janet Surillo. He then targeted Mayor Anthony Garcia who was narrowly missed but isntead Lt. Gordon was killed taking a bullet. The Joker was captured soon after by Gordon who faked his death along with Batman. Joker however, had Maroni's corrupt officers kidnap Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes and was interrigated by Gordon. Realising the Joker needed roughing up, he exited the room and allowed Batman to beat the answer out of the Joker, who gave it very willingly, knowing that he gave the wrong locations resulting in the death of Rachel and the scarring of Harvey Dent. The Joker managed to escape from the MCU and formulated his master plan at the Prewitt Building where Police were gathered surrounding the building after being tipped off by Batman. Batman wanted 5 minutes in the building himself before the police entered and began taking down the Joker's men who had switched positions with the hostages. Police entered after 2 minutes and Batman had to apprehend the Joker's men whilst stopping the police from killing the hostages. After successfully letting the police find out about the switch, Batman managed to capture the Joker who revealed he had sent Dent mad and he was kidnapping Gordon's family. After finding Dent, Batman managed to subdue Dent who was sent crashing over the side of the building falling to his death in the ruins where Rachel died earlier. Batman told Gordon to blame Batman for Dent's murders and crimes so that Gotham's people don't lose hope. Hunt for Batman After word on the Police radio was released that Batman had killed 5 people, 2 police officers the order was released by Commisioner Gordon to hunt Batman, even though Gordon knew that Batman was innocent and was protecting Harvey Dent's reputation. Known Officers *'Commisioner' James Gordon *'Detective' Anna Ramirez *'Detective' Gerard Stephens *'Detective' Murphy *'Seargant' Spellman *'Seargant' Francis Notaro *'Officer' Berg Former Officers *'Commisioner' Gillian Loeb *'Detective' Arnold Flass *'Detective' Michael Wuertz Trivia See Also *Gotham Major Crimes Unit Category:Police Category:Batman Category:Batman Begins Category:The Dark Knight